Freedom of the Heart
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: The kingdom was at peace again, under Merida's rule. But her brother Harris is less than peaceful. The poor boy is overshadowed by the rest of his family, so he did the one thing he could think of, he ran way. Now, on a new journey, a new adventure takes place, a young boy trying to find his calling in life. Harris/OC possibly rating could change in future. some romance maybe.
1. Message Home

HERE I AM! I know that I am not good at writing one story at a time. It's a bad habit of mine, but when I watch a movie, I just can't help but want to write about it. As you may have noticed, this does not take place during the same time as the canon. I want to say this takes place about 10 years in the future. The boys are all grown up, and have a lot to work on.

Harris: Well...they do.

Fire: Calm down. You aren't bad at everything

Harris: YES!

Fire: Just most things ;P

Harris:...

Anyway! This does take place in the perspective of Harris, and in my opinion the beginning is rather slow because it is more introduction's rather than story. And because this takes place later there is actual swearing *GASP!* and some blood shed, and who knows what else may happen! All of the characters are OC but I can't steal any of the originals, just twist them to my liking. This is the story of growth for a young boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Brave, or any of the characters from this movie, I only own their new personalities. I do have my own OC's that will come in, some already did, but more in the future! All of the names are Scottish btw, and if anyone wants to know what the new ones mean I will post it at the beginning of the next chapter.

READ ON!

* * *

The Kingdom of Dunbroch was peaceful once again. Long after the bear accident, which Merida and her now husband Wee Dingwall look back on as the way they really got together, there was peace in the rolling mountains, and beautiful lake. A non-warring peace that is. Harris, Hamish and Hubert became the new focus of the previous king and queen. While their older sister was ruling the country, they believed that their roles were not as important, but it was presented to them that they would train to become warriors for the military. Each of the three brothers was different. Hamish was a scholarly boy who greatly enjoyed to spend his days in the growing library of the palace. Hubert was the strongest of the triplets, he was the best sword fighter in the kingdom, second only to his father. Harris was the middle triplet. He was the boy who had nothing impressive about him. Hamish had his red hair tamed constantly in a leather strap at the back of his head, and Hubert had his red hair cut short. Harris' hair was long and untamed, much like his father, with whom he shared a personality. Merida witnessed her brothers changes, and was proud of them. She worried for Harris however, because he was very much like how she was before her marriage.

"Harris, could you please try to take interest in what we are doing?" She said sternly, pinching his ear to get his attention. His blue eyes flashed to hers in defiance.

"I hate this music, why must I play it? And why can't father train me like my brothers?" he complained. The boys were all 15 and old enough to begin their training.

"Because you do not show the same aptitude for it that they do. You will learn the arts that I learned." She said with a smile. He glared at the paper. Why was he the different one? Why couldn't he be like them. The three boys were a perfect combination of their father and mother. They had their fathers red hair and blue eyes, while their mothers frame. Harris was the only boy who showed a small amount of his father's muscular build, but he was far too clumsy to utilize it.

"I'm done. I can't take any more of this." He groaned and threw his lyre into a small leather case. Merida stood up to stop her brother but was unable to as he stormed out. Down the hall his two brothers, both slightly smaller than him, had left their bedroom and were walking towards him. While they had different shapes and styles to them, they were still identical triplets, and the sight of his brothers, both successful versions of himself, irked him even more.

"Harris, your lesson has ended?" Hamish asked almost smirking. With a growl the larger boy pushed passed his smaller brothers and stalked towards the large common room. Not bothering to use the stairs he scaled leapt off of the top and rolled as he hit the ground. King Fergus watched his son, proud and regretful. He knew that with the proper training, his son could be one of the strongest men in the city. But the boy showed no ability towards fighting. Harris made his way to the stable where his former maid and babysitter Maudie was talking with another of the kitchen women. She glanced as him with a motherly look, and he glared at the ground, unable to bring his eyes to hers. She was the maid with the easiest temperament in the palace, but he still did not want to annoy her. His horse Cathal, a strong and swift Clydesdale, stomped as he saw his rider near. Not bothering to put a saddle onto his back, Harris used his strength to throw himself onto the horses back and dug his heels in.

"Damn family, damn training. Damn everything." He muttered as his hair whipped around him through the wind. He rode down the trail that his sister had ridden many years in the past. He saw the remnants of her archery practices in the trees, swinging targets hung from many of the branches. She was the best archer in the palace, although her brothers had never shown any interest. As he rode he took no notice of where he was going, and ended up in a large ring of stones, with one fallen to the ground. He remembered this place from his youth. He and his brothers had been turned into bear cubs along with their mother, by Merida who wanted to change her fate. Harris grit his teeth in anger. That was the event that set his future into stone. Merida traveled frequently between Dunbroch and the lands of the other clans in an attempt to find a husband on her own, and the triplets had to step in for her in that time as the princes. He then turned his horse, and went east. He was tired of the life he was living. He was never good at anything, and struggled to fit in with his brothers. He started to notice that the sunlight was fading quickly, and was thankful that in his haste to leave he had grabbed a travel pack, and a makeshift tent. He set up his bed roll and pinned the cloth tent to the cold ground. After tethering Cathal to a nearby tree he drifted off to sleep.

_Harris rode in the wind through a valley. The morning sun hung bright in his eyes as a smile graced his face. His brothers rode behind him. Feeling confident he urged Cathal to jump a large boulder in their way, clearing it easily. He felt strong as he rode, enjoying the feeling of freedom he gained from riding his horse. He longed to fly. _

A sharp whinny from his horse alerted Harris that there was something wrong. He grabbed the small dagger he kept in his waist tie and held it so that the blade was by his arm. Slowly he exited the tent and was greeted by the sight of a small older lady.

"Well now boy! Is that anyway to greet your elders?" the woman chided him. With a confused tilt of his head, he slipped the dagger back into its sheath. The woman nodded. She wore an emerald green robe clipped at the jugular with a Celtic knot in the shape of a triangle. Her dress underneath was reserved and a lavender color. She had her long hair braided at the nape of her neck and it hung down to her waist. While she looked to be an older woman, her eyes showed youth.

"What is such a dashing young man doing in the middle of the wilderness?" She asked, sounding concerned, as she gestured to the area around them. He looked around and realized that he didn't know where he was. With a groan he shrugged.

"I can ask what a lady is doing in the wilderness as well." He shot back, not in a rude way but letting her know that her presence was slightly unusual as well.

"I have a cottage down the way, if you would like to stop in for some tea." She said kindly, a knowing smile on her face. Harris quickly repacked his belongings, and being a gentleman, allowed the woman to ride Cathal's back until they reached her home. The cottage was small, but looked warm and comfortable.

"Thank you dear. Is there any way that I can return the favor? She asked him. He laughed.

"Not unless you can make it so I'm not the failure of my family." He said ruefully.

"Oh come now. You are a handsome young man. How could you be a failure?" She asked, inviting him into the house with a wave of her hand.

"I am not as scholarly as my brother Hamish is. While my other brother Hubert is the strongest fighter in the kingdom. My sister is the queen and a skilled archer. My parents were both successful rulers as well. I have no special talents." He entered looking around. A cooking cauldron hung over a fire in the corner, a small wooden table with four chairs sat in the middle over a rug, and a wooden cabinet with dishes sat against the wall next to a staircase leading to an upstairs. It was a fairly normal home.

"That does not make you a failure son. That means you haven't found your calling yet. Maybe some traveling could change that." She said helpfully. None of his brothers had ever left the kingdom, while Merida had had her fill of the outside world and enjoyed the peace of her soon growing family and the palace. He thought of the possibilities, seeing the world, learning a trade, or learning a new fighting style that his family had not known. With a smile he made his way to the door.

"Hold on there. Why don't you stay for breakfast? A journey had best start well, and being fed is a great way to do so." She laughed pleasantly. Harris rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He sat down at the table and was presented with a small pastry. It was simple yet delicious looking.

"Please, eat." The lady turned and continued towards the cauldron. Harris ate in silence, and soon he was ready to continue his journey. Cathal took off quickly, and Harris waved to the lady before turning and focusing on the trail. The country side soon changed from forestry to great plains. A riding path was worn down in the foliage and he saw the beginnings of a town come into view. The buildings were made of wood, something new to him, because his whole city is constructed from stone, and they seemed to all circle a stone courtyard. He dropped off of Cathal's back and led the horse to a feeding trough.

"May I ask who you are?" A short man asked from the porch of one of the buildings.

"I am Harris, a mere wanderer." He said, not wanting to be discovered as a prince.

"Well Harris. You came at a very precarious time. We are in the preparations for a fight." The man said with a grunt as he lifted more grains into the wooden box.

"A fight? What do you mean?" Harris asked looking where the man was pointing. A large group of men were sharpening weapons, or sparring on one side of the courtyard. Another group was on the other side doing the same.

"All of the able bodied men in town were separated to two different sides. One practices a certain sword skill, while the other practices another. They are competing to see which is strongest." The man explained. Harris was in awe, this town had two different sword styles? He had to try and learn them.

"If I wanted to learn these styles what would I do?" He asked the man.

"Learn them? Well that is a good question. An even better one is why in the name of all that is holy would you want to learn them?" He scoffed. Harris grit his teeth.

"I am on a learning journey." He said simply.

"Well, alright then. My name is Fionn if you need anything else." Fionn said walking away. Harris gulped down his anxiety and walked over to one of the groups.

"What do ye want boy?" One of the men groaned. He held a wooden mug with ale in his right hand, in his left he was twirling a dagger.

"I was looking to learn a sword style. A strong one." Harris said. The men looked at each other and collectively broke out in hearty laughter.

"Son, ye couldn't hope te learn our style." The same man said his accent thicker than anything Harris had heard.

"I am able bodied and willing." Harris puffed out his chest slightly, as he had seen Hubert do. The men looked at each other again. This time they looked as if they were considering him. The thick accented man stepped forward.

"Meh names Maon. I'll train ye." He grunted, throwing a sheathed sword at Harris.

"Harris." He introduced quickly as the Maon dragged him away from the town.

"Why did you agree to train me?" He asked. Maon looked down at him through his thick brown hair.

"I'm gettin' old. And ye seem ta be a good kid." He said simply.

"We start after ye get some more arm strength." Harris looked at the larger man and saw him throw a sheathed sword at him. Catching it by the hilt he realized that it was a lot heavier than he thought it would be, and ended up dropping it.

"Ye need to be able ta hold a sword, ta use one. Ye can start by doing 100 pull-ups on that branch there." He grunted sitting down with a long pipe in his mouth. Harris' jaw dropped. He couldn't possibly do that many!

"Ye can and ye will." Maon snorted, blowing and disrupting a smoke ring. Glaring at the man, Harris walked over to the branch and jumped, holding it in his hands. His arms and shoulders burned as he pulled himself up to the top of the branch, and slowly lowered himself. He proceeded to do 48 before his arms gave out on him. He lay on his back panting, having long ago taken his sweaty shirt off.

"Pathetic. What prince can't do that?" He snorted. Harris went rigid.

"How did you know?" He demanded sitting up.

"What other family has such red hair, ye stupid boy." The gruffy man snapped. Harris thought for a moment. It was true, he'd never met anyone else with as flame red hair as he had, other than his own family.

"Now ye need to run. Ye can run 50 laps around the village." Maon pointed to the direction that Harris needed to go and ran as hard as he could. The young boy was fit, but he wasn't in top condition like his brother was. As fit as he was however, he could not complete all 50 laps, he got 20 done before he couldn't breathe.

"We have a long way to go." Harris said in between gasps.

**TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS**

Harris was now in the best shape he'd ever been in his life. While building his strength Maon had progressively slipped the sword forms into his training, letting the boy learn quickly and efficiently how to use a sword. The style he learned was Niall. Meaning vehement. Maon stood before him taking his first stance. The sword was at waist level, while his arms were both bent and holding the tip towards Harris' jugular. Harris took a similar stance and soon had charged at the larger man with killing intent. Slashing down Maon struck down Harris' blade and was going to follow through with a stab when Harris parried and maneuvered his blade around the large forearm of the brown haired man. Because of the short time frame that was allotted to the two men, Maon trained Harris into the dirt. Forcing him to push his body to the limit every day until finally he could perform the style as swiftly as any of the men born into it. With his sword pointed at the man's chest Harris jabbed him once, leaving a small red line under his white shirt. His form was far from perfect, Maon said that it most likely never would be, because he knew the technique flawlessly, but his passion for the sword art was not there.

"Ye can teach form 'till yer blue in th' face." Maon said once, after Harris had once again failed to complete the proper form.

"Ye did good boy. Ye could beat anyone. But ye don' want ta. I know ye. It ain't in yer heart." Harris shrugged sheathing his sword at his side. He'd grown accustomed to keeping it there, liking the feeling of its weight pulling at his belt. He was dressed differently than when he'd left home, having grown as much as he did in those two months he needed new pants and shirts. Soon he'd gotten used to wearing leather pants, good for protecting his legs from the elements, and some weapons, and cotton shirts, loose and easy to move in. His once muscular, but slightly loose body had been replaced by lean hard muscles. His arms tense like ropes, reminded him of his brothers. While he was smaller, Hubert had tight cord like muscles along his thighs and arms, making him stronger. Harris realized that while he knew he had the right to carry his sword, he was not as good as his brother, although his training did give him an edge should they decided to spar when he gets back. That thought floated in his head when he realized he'd left without warning, or saying where he was going off to.

"Maon, tell me, do you have any messenger pigeons?" Harris asked, wanting to let his family know that he was ok.

"O' course we do. Ye probably shoulda thought o' that 'bout a month ago." He laughed when Harris explained why he needed the bird. After writing a letter explaining to his family why he left, and that he was ok, and that he didn't know when he would be back, but would send notices of where he was and what he learned. He told Hubert to be ready to fight when he returned, because he'd learned to sword fight. After a brief I love you, he sent the bird off to his family. Without watching it go, Harris returned to town. Since his stay he'd made a few friends of the local teenagers. He had never had friends, so he didn't know how to make them. When Solas asked if he wanted to spar, he was hesitant at first. He'd never met the boy, and to his belief one never sparred with someone he didn't know. But upon their first clash of the blade, they became fast friends. Soon, more of the local boys wanted to spar with him, Harris being new, and the young men wanted to test their skills against his. He was a new commodity in town, and everyone knew him by the end of the first month that he'd stayed.

"Why do you have to leave? Are you sure that you couldn't just stay for one more month?" Solas asked, after sitting down against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"I can't stay. I have more to learn, and more of the world to see. I would stay if I could and you know that. This place has become like a home to me. Hey…how bout this! Why don't you come with me?!" Harris said, jumping down from the tree branch he'd been sitting on.

"That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea! And I could learn stuff with you! Maybe even see where you live!" Solas said, hope filling his voice. Harris had told him that he'd come from a farther away place than Solas had ever seen, but he did not mention that he was a prince there. He was afraid that he would be shunned or they wouldn't train him because of it. Running back into town, Solas shouted for his mother to come out and see him.

"I'm following Harris on his journey! I'm going to see the world, learn new things, and maybe even see where he came from. This will be a part of me growing up!" He said excitedly. Running past her, he went inside and the sounds of objects hitting the floor or falling over could be heard, as Solas started to pack up what he thought he would need.

"Please watch over my boy. He is young and doesn't know of the dangers that could follow him on the road outside of town. If there is any way that you could keep him from harm, please do." She begged, placing a small green bag into his hand. Harris peered inside and realized she'd given him a filled money pouch.

"Please, I can't accept this, I have money to spare for our trip, and we could work for the rest that we might need." He argued attempting to give the money back to her.

"No. This is my contribution to you boys. It will help you find places to stay in between towns if necessary." She pulled her hands back with a smile. Harris thanked her and watched as Solas came running out of the house, holding what looked like all of his belongings.

"Solas, you only need clothes, a travel pack, a bed roll, a dagger, and your sword. We don't need anything else. If you could spare a horse as well, then our journey would be that much faster." Harris laughed watching the boy's face fall. He was a year younger than Harris, and Solas saw the bigger boy as a brother, watching over him, and teasing him, yet caring and protecting him.

"Oh alright!" the blonde haired boy sighed, and placed everything he didn't need back into the house.

"Thank you for everything! I will send word of when we reach the next town!" Harris called as he and Solas got their farewells from the rest of town. They left early in the morning, to make for a longer travel day.

"So, what town are we going to next?" Solas asked, not sure where the older boy was taking him.

"I do not know. I am just going where the trail leads me next. Rather than map everything out, I am having a real journey, attempting to find things as I go." He responded, smiling up into the sky.

**Dunbroch Castle**

"MOM! There is word from Harris!" Merida called, running through the halls of the palace with her skirt held in one and hand the letter held in the other.

"Merida! A queen does not run! She walks briskly with a purpose." Queen Elinor scolded.

"No time for that Mom! Harris is ok!" She cried. Merida presented the letter to her mother, having stopped running, she now had her head down, one hand outstretched with the letter, the other was on her bent knees, attempting to catch her breath.

"Harris…" Her mother put her hand over her mouth in shock. The young wayward prince had disappeared months ago without a trace. His horse went missing with him, and they'd not heard from him. His brothers worried just as much as the rest of the family, having scoured the forests around their palace searching for their brother.

"He could not have gone outside of our territory, that is preposterous! Why would a Dunbroch child leave his homeland?" Hamish snorted.

"He probably got tired of us ragging on him all the time. We never gave the poor guy a break. Do this, do that, learn better, get stronger. He wasn't good at anything we tried to get him to do." Hubert slapped his brother on the back of the head. He'd always had a sharper tongue than Hubert and Harris had.

"Hubert…he wrote something to you specifically." Merida escorted her brother over to where their mother was weeping with joy.

"My boy…he's safe." She said, moving the letter to avoid tears falling on it. Hubert took the letter from his mother, noticing that the paper was rougher than what they had in the palace.

_Hubert, _

_How has everything been there? I am fine, as you noticed by my writing to you. I studied under a man named Maon. He taught me a local sword style. I am nowhere near your ability, but I am the best in this town. We had a local fight between two styles and I was the last man standing. You have some competition brother! Let Hamish know that he needs to lighten up. Smoke a pipe, it helps. Never thought I would be one for smoking, but it is a good relaxer. _

_Your Brother, Harris._

Hubert laughed at his brother's experience. He was happy to know that he was well, and obviously he was getting stronger. Hamish had a letter as well, just explaining that he should try and study less and live more. Hearing that their brother and son was ok, the rest of the family went around and informed everyone else that they didn't need to search for him anymore.

**On The Road. **

Harris sighed. He was starting to feel like they would never see another town. They had left the plains, and were now traveling through another forest, but on an obviously well-traveled road. Solas had long fallen asleep on the back of his horse, who was then tethered to Cathal in order to keep him from wandering off with his rider in tow. There was a sudden quiet in the forest, other than the sound of the horses hooves hitting the ground, there was complete silence, which told Harris that they were no longer alone.

"Solas. Wake up." He wacked his friend with the back of his hand. The other boy jolted up, drool dripping down his chin.

"We aren't alone." Harris whispered. Out from the bushes jumped a group of people, they were dressed all in black, and carried weapons.

"Get off of your horses, put your swords down, and give us all of your money. If you don't we will kill you." One of the men said, obviously the leader of the group. Harris got off of his horse, and Solas did the same, following the order that they were given. Harris looked around, and noticed that all of the men were getting closer slowly. Without hesitating, he drew his sword, and slashed at the man closest to him, taking him across the chest, and continuing on to the next man before he could recover his surprise. Harris had never been in a full on fight before, other than with Maon and that was only because he knew if he didn't take it like a serious life or death situation, it would be. This could mean death for him and his scared friend, so he was fighting as hard as he could. The next man thrust his sword at Harris, who parried and snapped the blade in a swift motion with the guarded hilt of his sword. He then slashed at the man, taking him across the throat. He made his way through the different men with swift and precise slashes, and made sure that each of the men was unable to continue fighting in any way necessary. Finally, he made it to the leader of the group. Solas had grabbed his sword and had joined in the fight, taking on the smaller opponents.

"Where is your group now?" Harris panted to the masked man. He was a smaller man, with his black hair tied to his head, and his sword in his left hand.

"Don't think that just cause you defeated my group, that you can defeat me." The man said calmly. Harris pushed Solas behind him in an attempt to protect the other boy.

"Let's start then." Harris called, taking his first stance. Solas knew this stance immediately. Harris only took this stance when he got serious, and was going to see the fight through to the end. The man in black assumed his own stance, his sword in both of his hands in front of him. Without warning the man charged at Harris. He swiped from waist up at Harris' chest. After a parry, Harris thrust his sword towards the man, who attempted to dodge but was unable to get completely out of the way, and was slashed on the arm. The man dropped his sword as his nerves were cut, but he did not give up fighting. He threw a punch as best as he could with his right hand, which obviously wasn't his dominant hand. Harris blocked the punch and kicked the man in the head. He went down with a thud. Just as he knew the danger was passed. Harris dropped his sword and covered his mouth. Never in his life had he ever killed anyone, and It was a feeling he never wanted to have again. Bile rose from his stomach as he made a pass for the cover of the trees. Solas could hear him vomiting and stayed where he was, not wanting to embarrass the disgusted boy. Emptying his stomach brought Harris back to the reality of the situation, he could have been killed. Outside of the kingdom it is kill or be killed, and Harris did not want to be killed. Finally he'd calmed down enough to return to his friend.

"Man, I'm glad you're on my side." Solas said, going through the stolen belongings that the bandits had collected.

"I say we bring them to the next town, and give them over to the people." Harris said, taking a large pack onto his back, while Solas did the same.

"Can't we keep it?" He asked confused.

"No because that would make us just as bad as the people who stole it. No we return it." Harris sighed. He wasn't a thief. Nor would he ever be. If there was one thing that he was known for back at home, it was his manners. He'd been raised a gentleman by his mother, and that's how he shall be. It was dark, after finally gathering up all of the stolen belongings, so the boys pitched a campsite not too far from the road. Cathal and Roidh, as the horse was called, were tied to the tree's and the boys soon were sleeping.

_Harris was flying again, soaring high above the trees, his wings spread wide catching the thermals. He watched as the mountains soon gave way to the plains, and forests. A smile graced his face as he tucked in and dove, gaining speed as he fell. At just the right time he spread them again and flew higher than before. Everything was perfect. A lone shadow passed over Harris, and he turned to see what was above him. Right as he started to see what it was…_

Harris jolted awake. Sweat poured down his face as he looked around. The sun was just rising, and the crisp morning woke him up quickly. Solas was sound asleep next to him, snoring lightly unaware of his frightened companion. What could that dream possibly mean? Shaking his head of the last of his sleepiness he left the tent and started a fire to cook breakfast. While he did live in the castle, he was taught how to prepare food in case he needed to. In a stream nearby he used his sword to stab at fish, and caught a few that he carried back into camp. Solas was awake by then, although barely, and had sat himself down on a log.

"Morning to you." Harris said, to which Solas gave a small grunt. Not much of a morning person. Harris thought, scaling and gutting the fish he'd caught. Solas watched him in disinterest.

"How can you stand to do that?" He asked, voice rough from sleep.

"I learned to distance myself from the smell and the act." Harris replied not taking his eyes off of his work, in case his hand slipped and he cut himself with his dagger.

"I can't even watch that." Solas muttered.

"Then don't, stupid." Harris laughed. Soon the fish were ready to be cooked, and both boys prepared some aspect of the meal. Gathering berries, or finding the right herbs. Once the meal was cooked, the fish was eaten and the horses were fed as well.

"How is it that you came to be a wanderer? I never thought to ask, but someone as young as you surely has family right?" Solas asked as the boys mounted their horses for the road once again.

"I do have a family. I love them, and I miss them sometimes. This journey is to find where I fit in. I am a triplet actually, and my brothers are both extremely successful at what they do. The same could be said about my sister. My parents are so proud of them, but I was not good at anything, so I left, to find my own calling." Harris explained, careful not to give away his identity.

"That sounds hard. I am an only child, and my mother worries constantly." Solas muttered. He loved his mother, but there was only so much he could take, and he'd jumped at the opportunity to join Harris.

"Well, everyone is good at something. You just have to find what that is."

* * *

WELL! That's that! I hope I got off to a good start, I know that I have a habit of moving rather quickly with my stories, so let me know if there is anything I need to change! Please review! I value everyone review that I get! I am trying to make my chapters longer, and so I typed more on Word than I normally did, and judged it by pages not words.

One thing that I will say about Harris' character is that while I did make him good at sword fighting, he wont be as good as his brother because it's not in his nature. And also, Harris will be good at a lot of things, things that he'd never done in the palace before, but there will be weaknesses just as great as his strengths. He is not some all powerful character. Nor will he be. And Hamish and Hubert will stay as they are, because as characters they already have their major strengths and they are going to stay pretty static. Harris, and maybe some of the OC's will be the dynamic characters.

Harris: Why can't I catch a break?

Fire: What are you complaining about now?

Harris: I KILLED PEOPLE

Fire: Oh...right, about that...

Like I said this is intended to be in the future, and thus the boys are held more responsible to keeping safe, and fighting. So when Harris killed a few of the bandits, it was because he was protecting himself, not out of joy or anything like that.

SOOOOOO REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Authors Note

Sooo, welcome to an Authors note for Freedom of the Heart! I have the next chapter underway, and this one will take more research than I'd like, but, it will pay off. I am writing to you here, in order to ask a few questions. Well, one big question. Can anyone think of ideas for different villages? What I mean by that is, I've already had a village where Harris learned swordsmanship. I am going to have one for medicine, archery, a scholars town, a cooking town, and an acrobatics/performing town (may seem weird at first but it will come into play later.) I was wondering if anyone else had any more ideas? I love getting this feedback, and as a reader, I like giving my ideas and seeing them pop up. I know this may seem like a run on story, but it will have conflict and resolution, I'm just waiting for the proper chance to bring it in. Has anyone noticed the foreshadowing dreams? I feel evil for almost ruining that part, but it's bigger than it may seem. Also, the names. No one asked about them, but without context they may seem odd.

Maon=Hero

Solas=Joy, comfort.

Glenna=Valley

Cathal=Battle Mighty

Roidh= Reddish (solas named him haha)

Other names may come up later, all the names relate to the person and what they do/where they live. Message me with answers to my question. I thought of another! Any more names that you want to see, or characters?

Name:

Meaning behind the name:

Occupation:

Looks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

(IF the occupation involves fighting): What style/weapon?

Special ablilities/Talents:

So let me know, I will do my best to incorporate them! Also, I respond to reviews, so in the next chapter when I am actually posting one, it will have responses to the reviews that I've received. If you see your village, or your character, all the more reason to review, let me know if I did them well, or if they could have been better. If they weren't portrayed the right way, I can re-write the chapter to better fit them. OKIEEEEE Time to get back to writing!


End file.
